


(Не)уникальные

by Evilfairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: У андроидов есть куча одинаковых моделей, и Саймон - не исключение.





	(Не)уникальные

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(non-) unique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212474) by [adnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx)
  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [(phi -) độc nhất](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774963) by [SimplyMou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMou/pseuds/SimplyMou)



> по идее - https://twitter.com/li_dzenkins/status/1004938555779682306  
> возможно, допишу еще часть, как изначально задумывалось.

Маркус постоянно видит  _его_  на улицах. Смотрит – те же глаза напротив, точь-в-точь, ни капли различий.  _Он_  откликается на разные имена. Однажды его зовут Дэвид, в другой раз – Колин, Маркус даже видел, чтобы он называл себя Александром. Иногда он с диодом, иногда – без, висок чистый и ровный, от человека так и не отличить.   
  
Однажды он целуется с какой-то девушкой, она, кажется, даже человек. Маркус запинается, и Джош ловит его за плечо, смотрит напряженно и настороженно:  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Все хорошо.   
  
— Отвлекся.   
  
Одет  _он_  тоже всегда по-разному. В какой-то день Маркус видит его в белой магазинной форме, такого чистого, идеального.  _Он_  стоит в компании других андроидов и смеется, буквально заливается смехом. Маркус никогда не слышал, чтобы он так смеялся. Сердце в груди щемит, рука сама ложится туда, где качает тириум совместимый насос.   
  
Маркус думает: почему он не вспоминает тех, со свалки, у кого он отобрал глаза и уши, не вспоминает того, с первым тириумным насосом? (Если честно, он не помнит их даже примерно, можно поднять запись той ночи, снова увидеть тьму и грязь, но они все давно мертвы, так какой толк?)  
  
 _Он_  часто приходит в их штаб, откуда они ведут дела. У них там есть «медпункт» со специалистами из Киберлайф, куда часто приносят пострадавших от мелких беспорядков.   
  
(Неподалеку есть склад с телами, Маркус ждет, когда Киберлайф соизволит прислать больше людей и компонентов, чтобы они могли начать восстанавливать тех, кто пострадал, кого смогли найти после и спасти).  
  
Киберлайф не спешит, а Маркус не может их торопить. Напряжение висит в воздухе, разлилось и испарилось, будто тириум, оставив незаметные для человеческого глаза следы.   
  
Маркус так часто  _его_  видит на улицах. Так часто. Маркус смотрит на него пристально, в упор, и  _он_  поднимает на него взгляд, улыбается неуверенно, приподнимает брови в немом вопросе, иногда спрашивает прямо:  
  
— Я могу тебе помочь, Маркус? — у него и голос тот же самый. Интонации. И во взгляде желание помочь. Как всегда. Как всегда было.   
  
Маркус шарахается в сторону, путается в своих ногах, моргает, не давая пролиться ужасу и боли. Спрашивает:   
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
И получает в ответ:  
  
— Джеймс.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
(Дэвид)  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
(Колин)  
  
 _Блядь.  
_  
(Александр)  
  
 _Блядь!_  
  
— Спасибо, Джеймс, — говорит Маркус, избегая смотреть в голубые глаза. — Ты же PL600?   
  
Джеймс (Дэвид) (Колин) (Александр) кивает и что-то рассказывает о себе, Маркус отвечает, слушает, пишет в память, но сам не запоминает. В голове, ломая систему, выдавая ошибку программы, обесцвечивая мир, будто снова визор сломался и пошел помехами, будто аудио-блок засбоил, звучит.  
  
Саймон.   
  
Саймон.  
  
 _Саймон._


End file.
